Otra más
by Scarlet.D
Summary: —¿Por qué él, Su Ilustrísima? —preguntaba Gigas cada año en la misma fecha... [Saga x Camus]


Para el evento por el cumpleaños de Camus del foro saintseiyayaoi(punto)net  
Dedicado a **Tuti**

* * *

**Otra más**

**:|:**

—¿Por qué él, Su Ilustrísima? —preguntó Gigas.

Saga lo miró con detenimiento. No al hombre grotesco que susurraba sobre su oído, sino al joven que se hincaba en una rodilla a varios metros de distancia, en medio del extenso tapete rojo que guiaba a su trono.

La armadura de Acuario acentuaba el aire soberbio que le conociera desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando aún podía llamarse Saga y sus pensamientos eran distintos, limpios. En aquel entonces sólo consideró que parecía un niño estricto consigo mismo que valoraba el significado de una sonrisa y no las desperdigaba como otros, sino que escogía momentos y recipientes adecuados para dignificarlos con tal recompensa.

Saga se había ganado algunas, porque Saga había sido experto en cosechar simpatía y generar confianza y admiración. Y no las había olvidado, las mantenía almacenadas en su repisa mental de trofeos; ahí entre la sangre espesa de Shion, la sal abrasiva de la tumba de su hermano, el cadáver putrefacto de Aioros, la daga dorada que si bien no mató a Athena, aseguró su fin, y el vasto conteo de ánimas sin nombres que no habían sabido rendir bajo su regencia. Aquellos regalos del pequeño Acuario eran luz entre la mugre, y con el paso del tiempo habían comenzado a brillar más, lo indecible, hasta picotear cada rincón de su psique; consciente o no consciente, en control o subyugada.

El veredicto unánime fue que hacía falta más.

Lo llamó en febrero, una fecha conmemorativa. Le pidió el reporte de sus actividades durante el año, pero no lo hizo a una distancia hilarante ni con aquél en una postura servil. Lo invitó a su balcón emperifollado con helechos y flores que no se veían en la aridez del Santuario. Hizo que los sirvientes le proporcionaran una túnica exquisita, porque ya estaba harto de ver armaduras y adivinó que seduciría mejor a su vista la fluidez con que la tela importada se amoldaría a la grácil figura del francés.

Y cuando lo tuvo frente a sus ojos encubiertos, se felicitó por el tino de sus fantasías. Durante todo el encuentro movió sus dedos, frotándolos discretamente entre sí, visualizando caricias que nunca se dieron.

Acuario lo complació, relatando cuentos de Siberia con la formalidad requerida cuando se trataba del Patriarca quien lo invitaba a tales charlas que, honestamente, le parecían inusuales e injustificables. No por ello se negó. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que resultaba ameno dialogar con ese hombre cubierto de enigmas. Descubrió que podía usar tonos casuales y hasta divertidos, poseía un sentido del humor irónico y un tanto retorcido, y también era capaz de silencios extendidos y miradas contemplativas que, si bien nunca podía ver, porque la máscara jamás se movía, eran perfectamente palpables para cada trozo de piel que reaccionaba erizándose al saberse notada.

Camus se acostumbró a los escalofríos, al té que no apreciaba particularmente, a los regalos de los que no podía excusarse, a la imprevista alimentación de su ego, a ser escuchado incansablemente y a darle un giro más entretenido a sus historias, que incluso comenzaba a ensayar mentalmente mucho antes de febrero.

Cuando dicho mes llegaba, a Camus siempre se le veía de vuelta en Grecia, listo para recibir comentarios halagadores de parte del líder de la Orden, así como algún presente sacado de los confines de la rica imaginación del aludido. Si no costoso, definitivamente extravagante.

El primer año le permitió quedarse con la túnica. El segundo año lo sorprendió con el tomo original de una oscura obra literaria en la que se había confesado interesado. El tercer año lo alimentó con curiosas frutas de oriente. Y cada año subsiguiente, Camus recibía las ofrendas con una sonrisa contenida pero sincera, ladeando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, agradecimiento y extrañeza.

_Otra más_, pensaba Saga cada vez, y la situaba en la parte más alta de la repisa, que ya resplandecía opacando la inmundicia del rededor.

—¿Por qué él, Su Ilustrísima? —preguntaba Gigas cada año en la misma fecha, cuando el caballero de Acuario arribaba para pasar un día en compañía privada con el Patriarca.

Saga nunca respondió. Como todo lo que guardaba dentro de sí, los regalos que febrero traía no le concernían a nadie.

**:|:**


End file.
